The Angels Have the Phone Box
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: The Doctor and River Song have been transported to the past by the Weeping Angels. These Weeping Angels are some of the most notorious monsters in history. THey need a plan, and amy and Rory are needed to execute that plan. PLEAASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for reading this story! If youre reading this right now, when youre done could you leave me a review, tell me how i did? I would really like to know. And kudos to you, if you notice the references and quotes from other episodes! Shoot me a PM if you know what they are, and where they came from!**

Amy, Rory, River Song, and the Doctor were all walking along the street in front of a large church. The Doctor looks up and notices a pair of stone statues shaped like angels. He thinks nothing of it for a moment, but then when he looks back up, they've moved. The others seemed to have noticed this occurrence, too.

"Umm, Doctor?" Rory asked, nervous.

"Yes, Rory?" The Doctor answered.

"D-did those statues just… M-move?" Rory stammered.

"I do believe so, Mr. Pond," The Doctor replied. "So I suggest we RUN!" He exclaimed to everyone. Rory and Amy ran to the right, down towards a video shop, while the Doctor and River Song ran left, towards a post office. After taking their eyes off the angels for even just a few second, they had moved again and had cornered River and the Doctor.

"This is bad," Said the Doctor, staring at the angels, not blinking. "This is extremely very not good. Now River, whatever you do, don't blink." With that said, the lights started to flicker, and one by one they went out. "No! No, this can't be happening again!" The Doctor said before he and River Song were sent back in time to the year 1969.

Amy and Rory were in the video shop, and so as not to look suspicious, they started to browse the DVDs. The woman behind the counter walked over to them and asked if they needed any help looking for anything.

"No thanks," Amy replied.

"Okay," the woman replied. "But if you need anything, just ask for Scarlet." Scarlet turned to walk away, but then turned back to them. "Do you by any chance happen to be Amelia Pond?"

"…Yes," Amy replied, puzzled.

"Some man named 'the Doctor' brought these in here, he told me to give them to Amelia Pond, 'the one with the flaming hair'." Scarlet handed her the DVDs, and walked back to her post at the back of the store.

"Well," Amy said, turning to Rory. "If these are from the Doctor, then they must be important. Let's go back to the flat so we can watch them." They walked side-by-side out of the shop and onto the busy streets of Cardiff, England, to walk back to their flat.

**A/N: Me again! So what did you think? Tell me how i did! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When River Song and the Doctor woke up, they were against a brick wall. The first thing they noticed was no Amy or Rory.

"Okay…. Where are we?" River asked.

"Umm, judging by the buildings and the clothing, I would suggest 1969?" The Doctor replied. "Excuse me kind sir," the Doctor said to an innocent passerby, "But what is the year?"

"I'm a woman!" They shouted, and ran away.

"Well, that went swimmingly," River Song stated.

"I suppose we should go find a newspaper or something," the Doctor said.

Back at the Ponds' flat, Amy sat down on the couch while Rory inserted one of the discs into the reader. He plopped down on the couch in time to see none other than the Doctor appear on the screen, with a fez perched on the top of his hair.

"What in the name of sanity has he got on his head?" Amy said to Rory.

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool," the Doctor said from the television.

"Whoa… Did he just respond to you?" Rory asked.

"No, Mr. Pond, it may appear to be so, but I'm just reading from this," The Doctor held up a paper that had both the questions that they just asked and the answers that the Doctor supplied them. It seemed to be a script.

"Uh, Amy?" Rory said. "Maybe we should be writing this stuff down."

"Already on it," Amy replied, with a pen and a pad of paper in her hand.

"So, on we go Ponds," the Doctor continued. "I'm stuck in the year 1969 with nothing but my Sonic Screwdriver-"

"Don't forget me!" A woman called from the background, and then River Song appeared on screen. "I'm here, too, sweetie." Then she waltzed away

"Right," the Doctor continued. Again. "I'm stuck in 1969 with nothing but my Sonic, **AND RIVER**," the Doctor turned and shouted in her direction. "So, I need my TARDIS, and it's up to you to retrieve it. But here's the catch: The angels have the phone box."

"You're kidding me," Amy sighed.

"No Miss Amelia, I am most certainly not kidding you. The Angels have the phone box, and I need you to find it, and insert one of these DVDs into the hard drive. Don't ask, just do. And whatever you do DON'T BLINK. Stay calm and don't blink. Your lives will depend upon this one little task. When you have an angel in your line of sight, keep your eyes on it and DO NOT BLINK. The angels move faster than the speed of light, but they can only do that when you're not looking. So one of you must have your eyes on it at all times. Good luck to you, Ponds."

"Well, then," Rory said. "I guess we have a phone box to find."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at the video store, Scarlet noticed something peculiar.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Scarlet questioned a customer. "But do you see those four statues outside?"

"Why, yes, I do, they're lovely aren't they?" The woman replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I could've sworn they just moved…." Scarlet trailed off.

"Oh, why I didn't see anything like that," The woman said, exiting the store.

The Ponds were walking down the road, in search of the parking garage that they had left the TARDIS in. They approached what seemed like the correct one, but there was no TARDIS in sight. Only a single weeping angel. Amy noticed a glint in one of its hands, and sure enough, dangling from a string gripped in their hand, was the key to the TARDIS.

"Rory!" Amy whispered. "Grab the key and run, but keep your eyes on it the entire time. Just whatever you do **don't look it in the eyes!**" Amy had a point with that one. If you looked a weeping angel in the eyes for too long, they would turn you to stone, thus killing you.

Scarlet walked out of the store and locked the door behind her; it was closing time. She hurried down the street to the parking garage where her car was. On the way in she thought she saw another stone angel, but when she looked again, it was gone.

"I swear," she muttered, "I must be seeing things…" but when she approached her car, next to it she noticed a blue telephone box, and surrounding it, four stone angels. "Oh. My. Gosh," She said, and then turned to run. But it was too late, one of the angels grabbed her, and she was sent back in time to join the Doctor and River Song.


End file.
